


As Blue as Her Eyes

by Fleur_de_Jasmin, Pixigirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixigirl/pseuds/Pixigirl
Summary: Summary: Marinette offers to help Adrien decorate his new apartment and the little blue heart that ends up on Marinette's face after a paint fight leads to a bunch of very interesting events.Context: pre-reveal, aged-up, djwifi and Mari and Adrien all decided to live in the same area so they could visit easily. Djwifi are married and have twins, Winonah and Dinalo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 11





	1. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya help Adrien move into his new apartment and Nino volunteers Marinette to help Adrien decorate and paint his new apartment that weekend.
> 
> Marinette= bold  
> Adrien=normal text  
> Alya: Alya  
> Nino= italics
> 
> ** = thoughts and actions  
> \---- = time and places

\---going up and down the stair of Adrien's new apartment----

Thanks, guys for helping me bring the boxes to my new apartment, I appreciate it

_Nino: no worries_

Alya: yeah it's been kinda like a date *nudge Nino*.

I am really glad I moved out of the mansion, I am gonna have more freedom this way.

Alya: yeah, you dad is a mood killer. Anyway, you've gotta continue without me babe, cause I gotta now help Marinette she wants me to model her new dress for her.

Bye Alya, see you later

_Nino: bye babe. How many boxes left dude?_

Not much, few couple boxes.

_Nino: Thank goodness_

*laughs* you got tired?

_Nino: No!!_

_This is a very dull apartment don't you think. I mean you're a model for goodness sake surely you'd have a nicer apartment._

Hmmm.. true. There is a hardware store nearby if you have time we can paint it.

_Nino: Nah I don't me and Alya are going out for dinner tonight. And busy tomorrow looking after the kids._

_But Marinette is free and being a designer she knows a thing or two_

That's great. I should give her a call and see if she has time. Thanks, dude.

_Nino: I'm sure she does. Usually, she's helping us with the kids but we're taking them to the zoo in the morning tomorrow and I think she gets Saturday's off._

ok, thanks, dude. See you later

_Nino: Ok last box. *dusts off hands* yeah I'll see you later dude. Gotta go find the wife. Later!_

bye!

*opens his phone and calls Marinette's contact*

**Mari: hello?**

**Adrien?**

Hey, Marinette. How are you doing today?

**I'm pretty good. Been making a new design for your father all-day**

**What about you? All moved in?**

That's great, Nino and Alya helped me move in the boxes but I think the apartment is a bit plain so I thought to give you a call and see if you want to come to help me

**For sure! I'm free tomorrow if you like. I can be there by noon?**

That's works, thanks. See you then, Mari

**No problem. Any particular scheme you're going for, I can bring some paints with me if you like.**

A blue scheme, since it's my favourite colour, but I would like it to be modern and basic

**Ok. I'll bring over some options tomorrow. I'll bring a little panel of paint so we can mix and match**

That's would be amazing.

**Great see you tomorrow bye.**

See you

**Bye again *hangs up***

**Omg omg omg!!!!**

Alya: Girl calm down and tell me, why are you going to see Adrien tomorrow for?

**I'm helping him paint and design his apartment!!!**

**Wait what am I going to wear!?**

**I haven't got anything**

Alya: Girl, you know I am wearing a dress you just finished right now?

**Oh yeah**

**Do you think he'd like it though?**

Alya: He will love it!!!!

**You think it's ok?**

Alya: It's amazing!!!!! Now go try it on

**Ok ok**

Alya: *changes back to her normal clothes and hands the dress to Mari* here

***emerges changed* soooo how do I look?**

Alya: You. Look. So. Cute!!!!!

**Really?! I like it too. *sways so the dress moves***

Alya: I have one last touch *gets green ribbon* here put these on, they are green like his eyes

***looks in mirror* they are so cute, they are just what I needed to make the outfit perfect**

Alya: *gets out her phone and takes a picture* you look stunning for your date with Adrien tomorrow.

**It's not a date technically... but it kinda totally is isn't it.**

Alya: Of course, it's a date!!!! You two are meant for each other, but Adrien is too oblivious.

**Do you think we're meant to be together?**

Alya: Of course your like ladybug and Chat Noir, they are meant for each other but ladybug is in denial.

One day both my ships will sail

And tomorrow for sure Adrienette will set sail

**She is not! It's just her opinion that he is immature.**

**Haha whatever you say Alya**

Alya: You will see girl, they will get together and so will you and Adrien

**Uh-huh**

Alya: *shows her oblivio's kiss* they will!!!! And Adrienette will sail tomorrow. How much convincing do you need?

**A lot more. They didn't know what they were doing cause of oblivio!**

Alya: They knew they were in love with each other even though they lost their memories they are meant to be

**Whatever you say**

Alya: Fine, we will wait and see and I am going to prove you wrong when they get together.

**Ok, but I can guarantee that day will never come.**

Alya: How are you so sure? Everyone ships ladynoir!!!! They are clearly in love

**I just know.**

***a little smug***

Alya: Fine, but I am sure they will get together soon, like tomorrow soon and so will you and Adrien, so what else do you need for your date tomorrow?

**Idk. Oh, wait I kinda promised I'd bring paint and stuff. Is there anywhere on the way to his apartment that we could paint from?**

Alya: I think there is a hardware store near his new apartment.

**Thank goodness otherwise I would have had a problem.**

Alya: No worries with Alya you won't have any problems. I need to go now girl, I need to get home before the babysitter has to leave. Good luck with Adrien tomorrow, bye!!

**Thanks so much for everything. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow *squeal***

Alya: Your welcome, and when the date is over you have to tell me everything!!!

**Oh, I will. Bye now**

Alya: Bye!!! *leaves*


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm vibe music: https://open.spotify.com/track/4XwSfoi983KtChGFgHMX3w?si=ZZAHAVceT0emcaLeqUg7SQ
> 
> Marinette = bold  
> Adrien= normal text

\---going up and down the stair of Adrien's new apartment----

Thanks, guys for helping me bring the boxes to my new apartment, I appreciate it

_Nino: no worries_

Alya: yeah it's been kinda like a date *nudge Nino*.

I am really glad I moved out of the mansion, I am gonna have more freedom this way.

Alya: yeah, you dad is a mood killer. Anyway, you've gotta continue without me babe, cause I gotta now help Marinette she wants me to model her new dress for her.

Bye Alya, see you later

_Nino: bye babe. How many boxes left dude?_

Not much, few couple boxes.

_Nino: Thank goodness_

*laughs* you got tired?

_Nino: No!!_

_This is a very dull apartment don't you think. I mean you're a model for goodness sake surely you'd have a nicer apartment._

Hmmm.. true. There is a hardware store nearby if you have time we can paint it.

_Nino: Nah I don't me and Alya are going out for dinner tonight. And busy tomorrow looking after the kids._

_But Marinette is free and being a designer she knows a thing or two_

That's great. I should give her a call and see if she has time. Thanks, dude.

_Nino: I'm sure she does. Usually, she's helping us with the kids but we're taking them to the zoo in the morning tomorrow and I think she gets Saturday's off._

ok, thanks, dude. See you later

_Nino: Ok last box. *dusts off hands* yeah I'll see you later dude. Gotta go find the wife. Later!_

bye!

*opens his phone and calls Marinette's contact*

**Mari: hello?**

**Adrien?**

Hey, Marinette. How are you doing today?

**I'm pretty good. Been making a new design for your father all-day**

**What about you? All moved in?**

That's great, Nino and Alya helped me move in the boxes but I think the apartment is a bit plain so I thought to give you a call and see if you want to come to help me

**For sure! I'm free tomorrow if you like. I can be there by noon?**

That's works, thanks. See you then, Mari

**No problem. Any particular scheme you're going for, I can bring some paints with me if you like.**

A blue scheme, since it's my favourite colour, but I would like it to be modern and basic

**Ok. I'll bring over some options tomorrow. I'll bring a little panel of paint so we can mix and match**

That's would be amazing.

**Great see you tomorrow bye.**

See you

**Bye again *hangs up***

**Omg omg omg!!!!**

Alya: Girl calm down and tell me, why are you going to see Adrien tomorrow for?

**I'm helping him paint and design his apartment!!!**

**Wait what am I going to wear!?**

**I haven't got anything**

Alya: Girl, you know I am wearing a dress you just finished right now?

**Oh yeah**

**Do you think he'd like it though?**

Alya: He will love it!!!!

**You think it's ok?**

Alya: It's amazing!!!!! Now go try it on

**Ok ok**

Alya: *changes back to her normal clothes and hands the dress to Mari* here

***emerges changed* soooo how do I look?**

Alya: You. Look. So. Cute!!!!!

**Really?! I like it too. *sways so the dress moves***

Alya: I have one last touch *gets green ribbon* here put these on, they are green like his eyes

***looks in mirror* they are so cute, they are just what I needed to make the outfit perfect**

Alya: *gets out her phone and takes a picture* you look stunning for your date with Adrien tomorrow.

**It's not a date technically... but it kinda totally is isn't it.**

Alya: Of course, it's a date!!!! You two are meant for each other, but Adrien is too oblivious.

**Do you think we're meant to be together?**

Alya: Of course your like ladybug and Chat Noir, they are meant for each other but ladybug is in denial.

One day both my ships will sail

And tomorrow for sure Adrienette will set sail

**She is not! It's just her opinion that he is immature.**

**Haha whatever you say Alya**

Alya: You will see girl, they will get together and so will you and Adrien

**Uh-huh**

Alya: *shows her oblivio's kiss* they will!!!! And Adrienette will sail tomorrow. How much convincing do you need?

**A lot more. They didn't know what they were doing cause of oblivio!**

Alya: They knew they were in love with each other even though they lost their memories they are meant to be

**Whatever you say**

Alya: Fine, we will wait and see and I am going to prove you wrong when they get together.

**Ok, but I can guarantee that day will never come.**

Alya: How are you so sure? Everyone ships ladynoir!!!! They are clearly in love

**I just know.**

***a little smug***

Alya: Fine, but I am sure they will get together soon, like tomorrow soon and so will you and Adrien, so what else do you need for your date tomorrow?

**Idk. Oh, wait I kinda promised I'd bring paint and stuff. Is there anywhere on the way to his apartment that we could paint from?**

Alya: I think there is a hardware store near his new apartment.

**Thank goodness otherwise I would have had a problem.**

Alya: No worries with Alya you won't have any problems. I need to go now girl, I need to get home before the babysitter has to leave. Good luck with Adrien tomorrow, bye!!

**Thanks so much for everything. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow *squeal***

Alya: Your welcome, and when the date is over you have to tell me everything!!!

**Oh, I will. Bye now**

Alya: Bye!!! *leaves*


	3. Bluebell heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch3 of 4  
> Warning: This is a little steamy and some assumptions are made so be warned. If you are 13+ then don't worry.  
> summary: maybe just maybe, she should have washed her face first
> 
> Marinette = bold  
> Alya= italics  
> Adrien = normal  
> Nino: Nino
> 
> ** = thoughts and actions  
> \--- places and times

*blinking in shock*

**Hey kitty, where is the Akuma?**

Ummm there isn't one...it was a false alarm *still in shock*

**Oh ok, but are you okay? *waves a hand in front of his face***

Ummm yeah... yeah but your face

**What's wrong with my face? *touches her face and gets some paint on her finger* oh**

****

*Blushes*

**That's just paint**

**I was helping a friend decorate their apartment and we had a paint fight, then he painted a heart on my cheek and said-**

It's symbolic...As blue as your eyes and as deep as your soul.

Marinette *smiles warmly *

***shocked* h-how?..... A-Adrien?**

Yes. It's me and your ladybug... my ladybug is Marinette.

**Yes, and my Chat Noir is Adrien *touches his cheek***

Just one last thing I gotta do... *kiss*

***is surprised but kisses him back***

I love you m'l-Marinette

Alya: *gasp* I knew it! *snaps a photo as evidence*

**I love you too, Adrien *kisses him***

*Leans into kiss and both wobble a bit*

**Maybe it isn't the best idea to kiss on the edge of a roof**

Haha maybe not. But I have an apartment, don't I?

**Yeah. let's go to your apartment, there is no Akuma for us to defeat here.**

Totally but...

How about we just go home. That is if you want to

**I would love to, kitty.**

After you then...

***giggles* what a gentleman *starts running***

-a few minutes later-

\- in the middle of making out-

***Mari's phone rings for the second time***

***sees the name* its Alya, omg shhhhh Adrien our date is supposed to be over. *puts a random shirt of Adrien’s on quickly***

Why are you getting dressed, it’s not like she can tell?

**Oh she can tell trust me, she knows all! *answers the phone***

Adrien: *blushes* and kisses Mari's ear.

_Alya: Girrrrllllll where have you been?!_

***glares at Adrien* I-I am home, why?**

_I am at your house don't lie, you gave me a key remember? So where are you? Did your date go well?_

**I am.......somewhere, and yes my date went well.**

Adrien: *giggles quietly*

_Ooooo tell me everything... But first!_

_Look at your messages!_

_I told you they would get together_

_I was soooooooo right_

***looks at the messages* you were there!?!? You caught u- ladybug and Chat Noir kissing!?!?**

Adrien: *trying so hard not to laugh cause he can hear what Alya is saying*

***glares at Adrien cause she sees he is about to burst laughing***

_Yeah, I was there. I was going to film the Akuma attack but it was a false alarm. I was about to leave and I saw them!_

Adrien: *laughs slightly covering his mouth*

**That's.... great, ..just perfect.**

_Is there someone with you?!_

**Noooooo *laughs nervously* why would there be anyone? I am alllll alooooneee.**

_You sure I thought I heard someone... that's weird_

_anyway... I was right!!!!!!_

_I hate to say I told you so but... I told you so!_

**No, you aren't...... they kissed cause of the.....akuma!!!!**

_No, they didn't!_

_I was there I think I would know_

Adrien: *laughs again*

_Alright! Someone is definitely with you. Spill!_

**Whaaaaat? No one is here. I am aloooonnne *laughs nervously again***

Adrien:*starts playing with her hair*

_No you’re not!_

**Why do you think that? *closes her eyes as she enjoys him playing with her hair***

_Mari... Marinette! You still there?_

**Y-yeah I am there**

Adrien: *kisses her ear in between whispering sweet nothings into her spare ear*

_Oh my gosh, what are you doing? You keep blacking out_

_Marinette!_

**Mmmmm**

**Y-yes?**

_Aaaahhhhh_

Adrien:*kisses down her jawline*

**You know what, I gotta go. Talk to you later**

_Wha- *hangs up*_

_Did she really just hang up on me! Hmph_

Adrien: finally I was getting impatient

**Eager aren't we?**

Just a little

*kisses her passionately*

***kisses him back***

I've been waiting years for this moment

**Me too, minou.**

*blushes and kisses her again as they slowly bend and reach the couch*

***puts her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss***

I...Love.....you......more....than.... anything *accidentally rolls off the couch still holding her in his arms*

*laughs*

**I love you even if you drop us off the couch *laughs***

Aww thanks, bugaboo

**Your welcome, minou**

*ring ring ring *

**Mmmm what's that?**

Oh, it's my phone.

**I think its Alya**

Oh it is

**Don't answer her**

But I have too

She knows where I live. she might come over if I don't answer her

**Fine, answer her**

And no offence but you look like a mess. *chuckles*

***blushes* just answer her!**

Alright alright

*answers* Oh hey Alya!

_Alya: hey Adrien, you sound breathless_

Oh no, I'm fine... I was just working out???

_Alya: that sounds like a question_

No, it's not

I was definitely just working out

_Are you hiding something...or rather someone?_

Nooooooo

**Marinette: *wants to get revenge so she starts playing with his hair***

*moans*

_Alya: ok, your definitely making out with someone. Is it by any chance Marinette?_

I am not!!!

**Marinette: *kisses his jawline***

Seriously?!

_Alya: I know you are. Now, do you need me to come and give you the talk? And are you making out with Mari?_

**Marinette: *giggles***

_Alya: I knew it!!! You're with someone!!!_

No, I don't need the talk, I know where babies come.

And I am not making out with Marinette

(Softly) presently *coughs*

_Are you sure~?_

Yes 100% I'm not making out with her right now, ha I think I would know

**Marinette: *laughs***

_Alya: then who is laughing at your attempt at lying?_

You just had to, didn't you...

And it's Nino

_Alya: I think I would know the difference between Marinette's and Nino's laugh and Nino is with me._

**Marinette: *kisses his ear***

*panics*No he isn't!

Nino: yes, I am dude

Alya: admit it, your making out with my girl

**Marinette: *giggles and kisses his other ear***

You are making it impossible! Do you want me to tell her?!

**Marinette: *covers his mouth and glares at him and whispers* I am not gonna tell her ladybug and Chat Noir and us got together on the same day, it is too suspicious**

_Alya: you're talking to someone!!!!!_

Nothing

No, I am not with Marinette

I'm with... Chloe!

**Marinette: *bursts out laughing and covers her mouth***

_Alya: I don't think that's Chloe's laugh and you will never make out with Chloe of all people_

How do you know I was making out with her. That's just you. She was laughing at me cause I.... fell over?

Don't judge her laugh?

_Alya: that's Marinette's laugh, we have been best friends for years, of course, I can recognize her laugh now._

It's not... your lying

**Marinette: *kisses his neck***

*groans*

_Alya: I think your lying_

How dare you!?

**Marinette: *giggles and whispers* payback**

*glares at her*

_Alya: say that you're making out with Marinette or I am coming over._

I will never yield!

_Alya: ok I will be at your door in a minute._

*hangs up*

She's going to be here in one minute!!

***sighs* why? I was having fun**

Quick hide...make the bed... hide the cookies!

How are you so calm!?

**Cause she will find me either way… but I still am hiding**

You better. There is a closet in our bedroom, make the bed on the way past

*ding dong*

Hurry!

**Ok *makes the bed and hides***

*opens the door as he fixes his hair*

Hi!

_Alya: hey, where is Marinette?_

No, where I told you that she wasn't with me!

_*comes in and sees warm cookies* warm cookies, that means she was here a moment ago or she is hiding_

What?!

*damn I said to hide the cookies*

_What? So you admit I am correct?_

Nooooo

_The couch pillows are on the floor, you were clearly making out_

Never

*wow we suck at hiding make-outs*

*is that a thing... whatever gotta make sure Alya doesn't find Mari*

_And your flushed and red, and your lips are swollen and it's clear your hair is messier than usual_

Damn (softly)

Uhhhhh

Well, she's gone now and she vowed you would never find her!

**Mari (in closet): *facepalm***

_And you're lying again, you won't just tell me she left that means she is hiding_

_And you were lying when you said you were working out you are wearing sweat pants and a hoodie._

So? I work out in this all the time

_There are only three places she can hide in, under the bed, in the closet or the bathroom._

How does she do this so well?!

_It's a skill, sunshine_

_And wait are these Mari's green ribbons? *points to the floor*_

No!

_I am sure it is, I picked them out myself for this date_

_*goes to the bathroom and searches around there*_

Damn she is so helpful

_I know right *goes out the bathroom* there are only two places left_

_Follow me *goes to the bedroom*_

*swearing and fidgeting*

_Are you nervous? *smirks cause she knows that Mari is hiding here from his behaviour*_

*sweating*

_*searches under the bed*_

_Not here, one place left_

_*heads towards the closet*_

*biting nails *

Wait!

_What?_

You can't look in there

_Why not? *she is of course in there*_

_*gets closer to the closet*_

Cause there's a dead body in there

_What!??!_

I don't know.

**Marinette: *facepalms***

_Your lies are ridiculous *opens the closet*_

_Ah ha! … Oh_

*shocked*

Seeeee

I told you she wasn't here

*Maybe she transformed and went out the window*

_And I don't see a dead body that means your hiding something_

Well What was I supposed to say it's not like I wanted you to see my underwear

_I am married to your best friend who sleeps in underwear as if I care and I’ve seen him in a lot less than underwear – we do have 2 kids ya know *closes the closet* She heard us and decided to change her hiding place._

No, she didn't cause she was never here

And you said there were only 3 places

_Isn't that her purse *points to the floor in front of cardboard boxes*_

***crap***

_Let's just say in a new apartment there is a 4th place, behind the boxes_

She must have left it there when she was helping me decorate

_*opens the purse* her phone is here and I called her before I called you_

Oh well she only left just before

We ran late

_She said when I called her that she was home and alone *calls Mari's work private phone*_

***Crap We are busted***

_*hears it ringing behind the boxes*_

_*goes behind the boxes and sees Mari in Adrien’s shirt*_

__

_Hey girl. What does it feel like, making out with Adrien?_

**Marinette: *blushes* amazing, I mean you have to try it to know and I obviously don't**

Busted hehe surprise

_Alya: it would be a surprise if I didn't know after those terrible lies_

***blushes ***

_Alya: so how is making out with my BFF feel like?_

_You sounded like you enjoyed it when I called you_

Best thing ever... I mean what!

_I knew it!!!!!_

_You guys should continue but first I need to give you the talk_

No please no

_Ok children but why are you hiding it from me?_

We aren't children we are grown adults who can have babies with whoever they want

**Marinette: *blushes***

Hehe

So… are you gonna go while we continue or not?

_Alya: I, of course, can't wait for the children_

_Alya: I am gonna leave I don't need to see that_

They are gonna be so cute... What I didn't say that

*kisses Mari*

**Marinette: *blushes and kisses him back***

_Alya: *takes a picture* bye_

***fall into bed***

_Have fun making babies_

**We will**

_Alya: Ewww Ewwww leaving now *shuts door on the way out*_

**Marinette: *blushes* too much for not letting Alya know**

Who cares?

**Our secret identities?**

True, but first *rolls over so he is on top and kisses her*

***kisses him back and puts her arms around his neck***

Hey *kiss* will *kiss* you Mari *kiss* me

**Did you make my name a pun?**

Maybe. So what do you say *kisses her nose*

**Yes, yes, a million times yes *kisses him***

Yes! Ok now babies

***blushes* yeah**

Mmmmm

*kisses*

***kisses him back***


	4. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Adrienette feel: https://open.spotify.com/track/7jTJDt7RWCslzygXM1C3Ja?si=_rrv6ralTAq_MkF6ajcJMg  
> Context: now it is post reveal.
> 
> bold = Adrien  
> plain text = Marinette  
> Nino: Nino  
> Alya: Alya

~9 months later~

**She's beautiful**

She is adorable. She got your eyes.

**Yeah but I bet she's got that ador-bubble smile of yours**

Well I bet she got your horrible sense of humour

**How dare you!**

Your puns are a cat-astrophe

**Oh no THAT was a cat-tastrophe**

**I think I have much better puns than you**

We'll see. Who knows maybe Emma will outdo you someday... Emma, I'll never get sick of saying that name

**Me neither *kisses Emma's forehead***

*doorbell rings*

**Oh, that will be Nino, Alya and the twins.**

Let's let them in *places, Emma, in Adrien's hands and goes to the door with him beside her*

***opens door* hi!**

Hello guys

Nino: hey dudes and Little Emma

Alya: hey girl, awww she is gorgeous

I know!

Alya: and she has your eyes

**How are the double troubles**

Nino: they are good, they are very excited to see Emma

Winonah: yup, we wanted to see little baby Emma

Well, you sure can in a moment.

Denalo are you coming?

Denalo: yes!!! I am very excited! I think baby Emma is cute

Winonah: of course she will be cute, Denalo. She is a baby, babies are cute.

Denalo: but that's what I just said!

Winonah: but you said you said you think

**Haha just come inside**

Nino: come on kids, stop arguing. I am sure Emma is cute

Alya: oh she is

Winonah: then let's go see her!!!

Denalo: yeah, we want to see little baby Emma

**Ok ok**

Marinette: your guys are very excited to see Emma

Nino: they have been talking about her all week

Marinette: that's so sweet, I am sure they will all be friends in no time.

**They totally will *passes Emma to Marinette to take inside***

Nino: I agree

Winonah: yup we will be BFFs like mommy and Auntie Mari

Delano: yeah we will be great friends

Alya: come on doubles inside before we freeze.

I'm sure you will darlings

*the kids jump inside with excitement*

Marinette:*giggles* they sure are excited

Nino: very excited

Alya: how could they not they finally have cousins

Marinette: I am very excited for them to meet each other too!!

**Ok ok give her back to me I need loveeee**

Marinette: *laughs* you can't spend a moment away from her, can you?

**Nope gimme**

Marinette: *hands him Emma* here, kitty.

**Kitten, I have you once again**

Alya: what's with the cat puns?

Marinette:*internal panic* he is obsessed with cats so he has many cat puns.

**Yeah, I wanted a kitten but she gave me something better *butterfly kisses***

Marinette: you both are adorable kittens.

**We are!**

Marinette: you sure are *kisses Adrien's and Emma's cheeks*

Alya: alright my turn now

**NEVER! *hisses***

Marinette: Adrien.... quit those cat tendencies.

**Mmmmmm**

**Only cause I love you**

**Here but don't make me regret it**

Alya: yay

Nino: and when is my turn?

Winonah: what about my turn?

Delano: and mine?

Alya: shhhhh she's sleepy

Alya: you guys weren't kidding when you said you were gonna make babies.

Marinette: *blushes* no, we weren't

Delano: mommy, but we want to talk to her

Winonah: yeah, we want to be friends

Alya: let her sleep in my arms for a bit, she'll wake up soon

**Yeah, I wasn't kidding around that day you found us.**

Alya: oh and the wedding was beautiful

Marinette: *leans her head on Adrien's shoulder* yeah, it was amazing.

Delano: now did she have enough sleep?

**Not yet kiddo just wait**

Winonah: *whines* how much longer?

**5 more minutes okay?**

Alya: and make sure we let daddy have a hold before you wake her up

Nino: yup, give her to me *receives Emma who is peacefully sleeping still*

Denalo and Winonah : fine

~5 minutes later~

Winonah: is it 5 minutes already?

**Yes it is**

Denalo: good, let's us talk to her!!!

Alya: you can have her now but you have to be careful, go sit next to daddy

Winonah: me first!!!

Denalo: what? No, me first!!!!

Nino: kids, stop arguing. You both each will have a turn

Alya: you can both have a turn sit either side.

**Careful with my angel**

*Winonah and Denalo each sit on a side of their father * we will

Nino: so who will hold Emma first?

Winonah and Delano: me!!!!!

**Well, I always say ladies first... Winonah**

**Would you like the first turn?**

Winonah: yes!!!!!! *sticks her tongue out at Denalo*

Nino: be nice to your brother *places Emma in her hands* be careful

**Yes play nice**

Winonah: she is so cute and tiny!!!!

**She sure is**

Alya: support the neck!

Winonah: what?

Nino: *places a hand under her neck* like this

**That's right the baby can't hold her neck yet so we are super careful with her**

**My little kitten**

Winonah: is she a cat? Maybe she is related to Chat Noir in some way?

**Haha no, she isn't a cat. But she is my little angel.**

**She'll have her mother's, big heart.**

She already has her father's green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the link to the blog that other similar content will be on by me and my co-author:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fleur-pixi


End file.
